Ornithophobia
by summerofthe1975
Summary: Alouette Abraham and Jonathan Crane both attend Gotham University in hopes of working for Arkham Asylum as interns. What happens when both of these two personalities crash together? Can Alouette escape Jonathan's alter ego or will she save him from the burden of his mind? Or will her past sweep her off her feet instead? Jonathan/ScarecrowxOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic in a very long time. Unfortunately I wasn't able to have betas for these next few chapters since they are both busy and being as the impatient person that I am I wanted to publish and at least self-edit these first 3 chapters by myself. I most likely missed a lot of things but hopefully you'll still be able to enjoy the story! It will mean a lot if you can give me any respectful feedback. :) The next 2 chapters will be up in the next couple of days or so since they are already written.

My story takes place a few years before Batman Begins. I kinda want to go on that pathway and in at least putting my story through the events of TDK and TDKR that deal with Scarecrow.

Once again, I'm sorry for being kinda rocky in this chapter. It's been awhile since I've written a fic and I'm trying my hardest to have my OC not be a Mary-Sue.

 **I do not own any of the characters except for Alouette Abraham. All right are reserved to DC comics.**

 **Cover Photo from My Hot Toys Collection and Photography**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Opposition**

"..Correct Miss. Abraham, the proper definition of development psychology is the study of the the psychological growth in individuals unlike in clinical psychology, it explores the development and treatment of psychological disorders across age ranges.." declared Dr. Bramowitz as he had his hands behind his back; giving off a slight impressed grin towards the direction of Alouette Abraham.

It was the start of the fall semester in Gotham University and Alouette only had 2 semesters to finish her specialized degree in psychology. This gave her the opportunity to hopefully gain a position, as an intern in Arkham Asylum, where she deeply believed was her place to be ever since she had the opportunity to visit the building as a freshman. She made sure she fulfilled the requirements in order to excel as an intern and eventually a proper psychiatrist once she held enough experience.

Alouette had the passion of becoming Gotham City's finest psychiatrist. After having a father who had a mental illness that drove him to the point of suicidal tendencies, she believed it was her calling. However, it was not an easy task to be considered in the top of her graduating class. She spent nights in the university library, drinking coffee cups after coffee cups and eventually fall asleep on her open book at least twice a week. She wanted to make sure that she would graduate with the highest honors even if that meant losing sleep and proper nutrition. To Alouette, knowledge was power and with great power comes great responsibilities.

She gave a soft nod to Dr. Bramowitz, signifying her gratitude of his acknowledgement of her correct answer in class that Monday morning. She looked around to see the other students taking notes making sure to not make the mistake Jonathan Crane did before she answered correctly

Jonathan Crane? Oh yes, Jonathan Crane.

Alouette's competition in class.

To be exact, the past almost four years of her college life.

Jonathan was not your stereotypical male who was considered the nerd in the movies even though he had the lanky built body with the dark brown hair and the clear-rimmed glasses pressed against his face as if his eyes were crying out to him to see every detail. He carried himself with an arrogant persona that everyone can sense in the room. He was quiet, kept to himself and Alouette only ever seen him fully opened his full lips when thanking a person or talking to Dr. Bramowitz after class about an assignment or incorrect exam score. He didn't seem he had any social skills other than the basics. On the contrary, Alouette knew she was his competition to get the next open intern position that they both strongly wanted; talking to him with facial expressions when either of them corrected each other in class to look at the others reaction. Everyone knew they took their future careers seriously other than just "getting by" with a degree in the corrupted city of Gotham. It was obvious how much they wanted it.

"You're able to pack up now. Remember that your first exam is next Wednesday, please put your essays in my mail box at my office before 5pm. Thank you." Dr. Bramowitz stated after finishing the first PowerPoint, turning his back to the class and eventually packing his class notes and turning off the projector. Students started to leave, complaining to each other about how the semester started several weeks ago and they already had an essay to write. Alouette started to put her supplies together and saw at the side of her eye Jonathan Crane walking towards Dr. Bramowitz, introducing him with a slight smile and a handshake.

' _He probably needs another recommendation letter'_ She thought to herself once she slowly put her tote on her shoulder making sure she doesn't make it obvious she was watching Jonathan.

* * *

She got out of the classroom and started walking towards her dormitory. She loved the scenery around Gotham University even though it was obvious that the city was polluted with obscene crime and a form of darkness that surrounded the citizen's daily.

The smell of the nearby orchid trees filled her nostrils making her feel the emotion of euphoria, almost to the point of making her shoulders less tense with the heavy stress. The wind blew by and some leaves fell in front of her when she finally stood in front of dormitory that was made of bricks that grown dark from the university being in the area for awhile. She unlocked the door, walked up a couple of stairs and finally arrived to her dorm with the name "Alouette Abraham" engraved on it. In her freshman year, she decided to have a single person dorm, giving her the ability to be alone when she needed it to be. Whether that be eating by herself watching a couple of videos online, organizing her closet, or just blasting music when she was getting ready to get to class; she enjoyed every minute of it.

Alouette put her tote in the small coral purse hanger that was on her wall, slipping off her black flats and eventually walking towards the floral printed couch at the corner of room. She sighed once she finally lay down in the comfy furniture. Looking up at the wall that she usually looked at when trying to organize her thoughts for the rest of the day she hummed a small tune while moving her feet to a rhythm.

 _Printing my paper for abnormal psychology...reminded Rachel about our small outing next weekend…looked at new email…wait.._

She urgently stood up when she remembered that she forgotten to check her email before class. As she got her laptop in front of her and rapidly typed her private log in information, she noticed the small notification on the right hand corner. Once she opened the content the email was attached under the name "Arkham Asylum Intern Position Application." She opened it with no doubt in my mind and read the words that were shown on her bright screen.

 _Hello Miss Abraham,_

 _It has come to my attention that we are missing one of the documents that is part of the application process for the intern position in our asylum. Please come to our building whenever you have the proper documentation in order to avoid delay in your notice of hire. Thank you._

 _Arkham Asylum Intern Coordinator_

"Crap." Alouette said under her breath when she realized that she forgotten to give them a copy of her birth certification that was all the way at her mother's place, whom has disagreed with her interest in pursing a career in psychology after the tragic death of her father. Mrs. Abraham didn't believe Alouette had a strong mind in order to face high profiles that were maintained Asylum. However, Alouette begged to differ. She knew that the loss of her father was the driving force of her doing well as a psychiatrist. She wanted help people who needed help mentally and emotionally.

' _I can go and take the car to mothers place tomorrow morning after class and ask her for a copy or even better…have her fax it. '_ At this time, Alouette didn't want her mother knowing she was not only continuing her desired career path, but the fact that she is planning to intern at an actual asylum. She knew that would certainly made her mother force her back home and entering a new field that didn't deal with psychology. After all, Alouette's mother only wanted the best for her with good intentions.

After clicking the small icon entitled 'flag' next to the email in order to remind her about the next responsibility she had, she logged out of her computer and changed into more comfortable clothes instead of her Ana Karina inspired wardrobe that she regularly wore to class. She was ready to go to the library, hoping she won't encounter the arrogant Jonathan Crane again. He had the tendency to appear in the same study section in the library as her even after sharing a few dirty glimpses here and there these past semesters. The academic war was always going on between the two of them.

Once she locked her dorm and swiftly started walking downstairs going outside, she started to hum the same song that she hummed earlier while laying on her couch. Her feet crunched the leaves that seemed to sprout from the ground instead of the trees that rose above her, giving her same euphoric feeling that the orchid trees earlier have done.

Eventually she arrived to her designated destination, but before she hurled herself to her beloved books she wanted another dose of coffee. She turned into the small café that was shown before the elevator to go up the quiet rooms. Alouette looked towards the menu and decided to try a new drink this time other than her warm brewed coffee that she always had the habit of getting. Slow classical music played in the café in the library while having barista's steam coffee and clanking their coffee making supplies.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier barista in the front asked with a small smile spread around her face.

"Um, hi, yes. I would like to have a medium size coffee with milk please." Alouette ordered while taking her debit card from her navy blue wallet. She gave her card to the barista who gave Alouette's order to her coworker and eventually giving her card back. Alouette walked to the "pick up beverage" site without noticing who was behind her waiting in line to get his coffee.

She started looking around noticing the small details that the café added in ordered to look more welcoming until she heard that low voice that annoyed her practically every day.

"Café au lait is the proper pronunciation, Miss Abrahams." Alouette turned around and saw the devil himself. He gave her a side smirk, striking her with the oceanic blue eyes that he had behind his clear glasses. It felt like he was shaking her with lightening bolts.

"Hi Jonathan." Alouette said while turning frontward, trying to avoid his face.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here." He said sarcastically while also turning frontward having his briefcase in hand. Alouette noticed his briefcase beside him and bit her cheek.

"Is that suppose to be your backpack?" She poked fun at him.

"Backpacks are extremely childish. I prefer to be presentable everywhere I go. You know, just incase I meet any fellow Arkham Asylum doctors on campus." Jonathan said, noticing the small eye roll she just did. He knew that gave her a small tug at her annoyance levels. Jonathan had an interest in wearing suits or at least Sunday's best to class. It baffled Alouette how over the edge he was about this internship.

"I suppose. Maybe you are just getting your hopes up for nothing." She replied back. Jonathan refrained from making a grimaced in order to not let her know of his annoyance of her, but he failed.

Before he got the chance to snag another bite of an insult to Alouette, the barista called out her order and she swiftly went to pick it up while excusing herself to Jonathan. Even with her kind manners, Jonathan had the urge of destroying this girl's chance in becoming the next intern of the asylum. He didn't fall for her "good girl" looks and he can't believe any of the professors at the university even considered her qualified for such a position. Jonathan knew he was going to be one and if he wasn't, he knew how to snatch her little dream away.

' _She seems quite a peach, Johnny'_ his alter ego said. Jonathan nodded, having it to be the perfect time when the barista called out his order when in reality it was a sign of agreement towards his other voice.

' _Maybe we should get to know her a bit better_ …'

'No, we're not. I'm not going to be friends with that little viper. ' Jonathan said while stepping inside the elevator with his coffee in one hand. He wanted to make sure he was the only one inside just in case things get too hasty with his alter ago.

' _You know what they say little Johnny boy, keep your enemies closer.'_

Jonathan silently groaned in annoyance towards the other voice in his mind enough to get his message clear to be quiet. He didn't want to be "friends" with this Alouette girl. She was his competition and he was hers. They can't even have a proper conversation without insulting each other, how can they even form a friendship?

' _Get to know her and get to know her fears. Maybe then we can properly have a test subject.'_

Jonathan stared blankly at the doors that were slowly opening for the quiet study rooms in the library, processing the information that the other voice in his mind said. Scarecrow was right, she would be a good catch to prove whether or not his gas works, the continuation of his father's experiment that gave him the burden in his mind for the first of his life.

But how was he going to convince her to form a bond with him?

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? :) Again, I'm sorry for the unsteadiness! I'm working a bit and hopefully be better once the story progresses. I appreciate any feedback. I hope you guys have a lovely day/night. See you guys later!

\- X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thank you so much for the people who viewed, faved and followed my story! It means so much to me and thank you for the two lovely reviewers who left encouraging comments. :)

Yet again, I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors. I'm still looking for a beta or betas who are willing to help. If you would like to help, let me know in a review! I really want to make this story as best as it can be. Unfortunately, there's not that much Jonathan Crane/OC in this chapter, I want you guys to at least be a bit more connected with the OC before any more conversations between them. Also, Ali is short for Alouette, but only a few people call her who are personally close to her call her that. Anyways, here we go!

(Thank you so much for reading this story btw.)

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Domestic Pressures**

Tuesday morning began with Alouette's alarm clock ringing and she rapidly opened her tired eyes. She groaned and put her pillow on top of her face as a sign of annoyance towards the responsibilities that she had to do.

' _Well, at least today I won't be in the same class as Crane'_ She said to herself once she got out and walked towards her dorm room closet that kept all her bathroom belongings.

As she started to head towards the bathroom to clean herself up she noticed Rachel Dawes coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ali! I haven't seen you awhile. I'm guessing you've been busy with all your academics?" Rachel asked as her while she was making a braided ponytail on her hair with her hands. Rachel was Alouette's friend through their journey of college together. She always called her Ali since she's one of the few, other than her mother, who actually knew her personally rather than the girl that Jonathan despised in class. Rachel was once studying in the same major as Alouette, but she felt that law was more of her taste. Even with the academic differences, their friendship never grew apart. Alouette was thankful for having a loyal friend like Rachel even after the tragedy of her father's death.

"Hey Rachel and yes! Isn't that a surprise? Hahaha, you know me too well. I've been already doing my study nights in the library. I have a feeling these last two semesters are going to be a pain." Alouette stated with a slight smile.

Rachel gave out a small laugh and nodded in agreement with her long-term friend. She knew that Alouette has always been academically inclined ever since she met her in their freshman year together at the university. She admired her persistence and overall determination to excel in her studies. Even with her organizational skills that have increased throughout the years, Rachel will never be in the same level as Alouette's frame of organization. It always seemed as if her friend was a robot and not an actual human being when someone walked into her dorm room. It felt like no one lived there at all since everything was kept uptight and almost untouched. Alouette's had the tendency to be a neat freak, which had the pros and cons in her own reality. She knew that sometimes her extreme favor of neatness got in the way of properly letting herself go whenever she needed a mental break. However, with her extreme perfectionist image, Rachel knew that her friend would never make herself peak to the point of insanity.

"I'm guessing you already had some catching up with Crane?" Rachel replied as she gave a sarcastic smile on her face to her friend.

"You already know.. he actually talked to me at the library café last night. It was weird to be a foot away from him. " Alouette said, looking down at her bathroom supplies noticing that she needed to start getting ready with her day.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later, I have to try to attempt to talk to my mom today to report some paperwork to my internship. " She gave a small smile and waved goodbye to Rachel who nodded and walked towards her way to her dorm focusing on the rest of her day.

As Alouette began cleaning up she started to think about Jonathan and hoping that this delay of paperwork won't risk her chances of gaining the internship she desired. She started to question Jonathan's true motives in her head even it meant going to absurd thinking that he might be attempting to propose a friendship with her to distract her from her aspirations. She shook her head knowing that it was a ridiculous accuse and she had no right to put a bad image of Jonathan in such a way even if they were competition for the same thing.

Once Alouette finished her bathing duties she walked back to her dorm in preparation to start off her day. She was let out of class early, which gave her an extra time boost to talk to her mother about faxing the paper work that she needed. She sat down outside of the library on a bench and dialed her mother.

"Mom, it's me. Ali."

"Ali! Hello, how are you dear? I've been started to get worried about you. We haven't talked since-"

"Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt you. Forgive me, but I'm kinda in a rush to get in some paperwork for my...internship."

"Internship? You never told me about a potential internship! Oh Ali, this is such a good start! Are you still in the same major?" Her mother asked with a concern but yet slight curious tone. Alouette bit her lip knowing that the next few minutes will be both of them bickering back to back on the phone. She sighed, pushing some of her falling hair strands off her face.

"Yes, it's an internship at a..uh..mental institution. " She closed her eyes knowing the disappointment of her mom that would ensue in a matter of seconds. The only thing she heard was a heavy sigh.

"Alouette, we both went through this countless times and-"

"And what mom? Why can't you understand that attending people's mental needs is my calling?" Alouette said making sure she won't have her voice go higher in volume for anyone to hear. She started to realize her her short-temper was getting the best of her.

"We both know the real reason. This is way of you to cope for your father's death." At that point, Alouette felt a pinch on her heart.

"Mom…I..please. I just need a piece of paper. I was wondering if you can fax it just so I could avoid coming back. "

"I want to see my daughter and not just give her a piece of paper. " Her mother replied with a small sound of her tearing up at the other end of the call. Alouette sighed and then gave in.

"Okay, I'll come home ONLY to get the paperwork. It's the start of the semester and I can't get distraught with things otherwise I'll hate myself for it." She made sure that her mother understood her busy schedule at this point of time.

"Alright, I'll be here all day. " The change in her mother's voice went from disappointment to content.

"Bye mom, see you soon. Love you." Alouette said. She heard her mom said her affectionate words back to her. She hanged up and looked up in front of the street to see not only then Jonathan Crane himself. He was about to get into his car until both of their eyes locked onto each other. Alouette noticed a small scowl expression on his face when he opened his car door. At first her eyes grew bigger in a way to Jonathan's rudeness, but in all honesty is this even new to her? She tried to return the glowering expression but he looked away and closed his door only to drive away.

Alouette drove to her mother's apartment that stood a couple miles away from Gotham. Her mother never genuinely like living in an area where the criminal rate is above average. She felt safer being a couple of miles away even if it meant to be alone without her daughter with her.

Alouette parked her car in the middle of the apartment, making sure she locked her car just in case. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds until her mother came to the door and answered it.

It's so easy to take note on where Alouette's physical features came from. Her mother gave her the brown eyes that she obtained at birth, honey colored when the sun shined on them. Her sun kissed hair was tightened up in a tight bun. Alouette didn't receive the hair of her mothers; instead she had her brown hair from her dad's side. Her daughter noticed the wrinkle streaks under them along with the dark bags that seemed they were slowly carrying her life away. Her mother took her into a warm embrace and whispered, "I missed you." to make sure her daughter felt welcomed.

"Take a seat dear, do you want me to make you some ginger lemon tea?" Alouette's mother asked, knowing that-that the tea was one of daughters favorites.

"Oh, um yea that will be great mom." Alouette replied once she sat down and took noticed of her surroundings. Nothing has changed ever since her mom and father moved into the area. The apartment seemed a lot bigger now without her dad's presence, not in reference to removal of the extra furniture. She felt his missing spirit; the way he would jump in and attack her with a bear hug, unlimited forehead kisses, and conversations of the news that both intrigued them. All the little memories that she only hoped to never stopped.

Her mother interrupted her thoughts of her dad when approaching her with a cup of tea.

"What paperwork did you say you needed?" She asked her daughter when taking a seat across from her with a cup of tea with her as well.

"I need a copy of my birth certificate. I don't know how I would forget it. I guess I thought I didn't need it when I moved into my dorm, funny isn't it?" Alouette took a sip of her tea. Her mother nodded and agreed to give her a copy.

"Anyways, how are you sweet heart? It's pretty amazing how you're about to graduate. Time has come by so fast…"

"I'm doing good. My only focus has always been school. I don't really have time to actually get a job. Who knew that psychology would be so demanding in comparing to the other sciences.." Alouette mentioned while giving a small smile to her mom.

"I know you've been the type to be academically inclined. Have you um…gotten any boys walking around your life lately?"

"No." Alouette said with a monotone.

"What about Bruce? Have you talked to him at all?" Her mother questioned.

Bruce Wayne was one of the only good boyfriend's that Ali had. He respected her, gave her space when she needed to work on schoolwork, and took her out on fine dining practically every weekend. He gave her the atmosphere that she was safe; something that she noticed that lacked in her previous relationships. All that was expected in a healthy relationship, Bruce had it all. He appreciated Alouette for who she was, but in turns out that he wanted to get away from her right when her father's passing happened. His reasoning was the excuse of "It's not you, it's me." and telling her that he needed to escape somewhere far away. Alouette heard that excuse countless times and she always took it personally. They haven't been in contact ever since, more so on Alouette's part for not wanting to rekindle old feelings.

"No, we haven't talked after he broke up with me." She stated. Her mother noticed her frown and quickly changed the topic about the document that she needed. Alouette in the meantime was convincing her mother about the potential internship while her mom was in the other room printing a copy of her birth certificate.

"I just don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to be stuck in something you hate. Something you did for the wrong reasons." Her mom claimed while taking the paper from the printer and walked towards her.

"Mom..do you really think I would have gotten this far and not like it? I spent four years of this already. I know this career is for me. " She took her last sip and turned around to grab the copy from her mother. She looked up to see her concern look on her face, realizing that she did not mean to cause any emotional harm towards her.

"Okay, just please be careful? Especially when if you do get that internship and wind up with the high profile psychotics.." Her mother took her hand while she was talking. Even though she didn't promptly accept her daughters career choice, she knew that she had to stand by her side.

"I will. I promise. Trust me." Alouette said. She rose from her seat and gave a small peck on her mother's rosy cheek, telling her she loved her; giving her gratitude for her understanding even with her hesitation.

"I have to go now. I have to finish a couple of things before this week ends." Alouette said; taking her bag with her car keys inside. Her mother nodded and smiled at her. She gave her another hug and said goodbye while walking at the door. Eventually she went and drove back to Gotham University's campus.

* * *

Jonathan Crane spent his time in his car inclusively thinking about the girl after his reencounter with her when she was sitting on the bench earlier that day. He cursed himself for even considering her being valuable in his mind. He didn't even care for her to begin with, so why is she wandering inside his conscious? She was the one who was supposed to be distracted by Jonathan himself.

Muttering on his breath, trying to regain his senses back he started tapping his thumb on the leather wheel in hopes of at least being in control.

He got out of car, taking his dark briefcase with him and start working towards his apartment door. He opened it and made sure to take off his suit coat, velvet tie and his dress shoes before he set any more footsteps on the wooden floor beneath him.

Letting out a sigh, he walked towards the kitchen and decided to pour himself some cereal for dinner. He remained having the difficulty in letting Alouette roam in his head. What was so charming of her persona? Perhaps it was the obvious determination personality she has that kept him on his toes. She was undaunted by him even with his rudeness nature expressed towards her. How has she not stepped away from him after all this time in being opponents? Surely she will have to run away somehow. However, deep down inside Jonathan he knew that Alouette had just as much of a raging fire inside of her just as him. This raging fire was not of anger, but of passion. Even Jonathan knew he couldn't subdue into that level of willpower without Scarecrow pushing him to the unknown limits. He had come to the conclusion that this girl had a different strength inside of her that even Jonathan could say he admired her for, probably even envy her. This particular strength is what has gotten her to the same height as of him, in terms of academics and possibly even career-wise. Her single advantage was that she did not carry her own personal scarecrow inside her head that clouded her reasoning.

Only if she knew what troubled thoughts he faces every day without putting them into action.

Or did she have her own personal scarecrow?

* * *

A/N: Anndddd that's the end of the chapter! Did you guys like it? Chapter 3 will be out in the middle of the week. Thank you guys so much, hope you enjoyed your weekend! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! I want to say how DEEPLY sorry I am for not updating as soon as possible on Wednesday. I was busy half of the day and I had to rapidly check for errors in this chapter near nighttime. I'm still looking for a beta(s) if you want to contribute, let me know and maybe we can compromise. I'm trying to make this story a bit quick passed but not _too_ much..

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the story! I was listening to the song "Like Home" from the Gone Girl soundtrack while I was writing this part.

 **All rights are reserved to DC comics except for my OC Alouette.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Perpetual**

The other day Alouette started with her regular class schedule and responsibilities. She had herself sitting down in her psychology lecture listening to Dr. Bramowitz; noticing Jonathan sitting in the same seat as always at the corner of her eyes. He was wearing his regular Sunday's best clothes, a trend that he adopted when it was near the end of the week. Alouette noticed how stiff he was through the way his jaw clenched every time he looked down at his notebook. She swore he saw his lips slightly moving in a form of a mumble, but she only thought she was only seeing things.

She returned her focus on the lecture, cursing herself on how she forgotten her first exam was going to be soon.

' _Even for a perfectionist, you're pretty forget Ali'_ She thought to herself once she wrote down what Dr. Bramowitz was saying while he was running through the list of the potential topics that were going to be on the exam.

Once was class over Alouette gone on her way to get her daily cup of coffee. Hearing the same rhythmic footsteps as hers she looked behind her only to see no one on her sight. She shook her head thinking that all these illusions were just on her mind.

When she finally came to the café in the library she was about to open the door until a hand came up to the handle before hers.

Turning around she saw Jonathan and she halted her steps.

"Thank you." Alouette said. She started to walk forward, confused at the act of kindness from him.

"You're welcome Miss Abraham." There was a hint of devious in his tone but she completely ignored it.

"I suppose you're here for some coffee as well?" He asked her once he came up to her side, adjusting his glasses heading towards the start of the café line with Alouette.

"Yes, I can't really begin or end my day without coffee. " She smirked at his question.

"Well, that's a good thing to know."

After a few moments of waiting in line, they began to order and patiently waited with their finished drinks.

"I always see you here. I guess you're not a fan of studying in your room?" She took a glimpse of his face and noticed he already had his eyes on her. She sensed an electric shock through her body; she looked away.

"Nope. I prefer to study in academic-oriented areas. It keeps my mind focused. I see you are not a fan as well. " Jonathan smirked at how quick she was to turn away once both of their eyes met; both of their liquid pools blending together.

"You're very much correct Jonathan." He saw her chin giving a slight lift, eluding it as a signal of her conceit.

When they finally had their coffee with them Jonathan noted to Alouette to sit down with him before they started their study sessions. He watched her concise movements; how she specifically put her belongings close to her. The way she carried herself was rigid but with a small taste of grace.

"Have you started to study for Dr. Bramowitz's first exam? I heard he's a tough exam maker." He asked her before he took a sip of warm coffee.

"I haven't actually. Have you?" Taking her coffee with both of her hands and taking a quick sip.

"No, I haven't. " His eyes look directed at her face, waiting for her to come in contact.

And with that moment, Jonathan Crane knew he had the right moment to strike when she didn't return her turn of the gazing game.

"Miss Abraham I wan-"

"You can call me Alouette, Jonathan. This is college, not a doctor's office." Escaping from her mouth was a playful, serious tone. Jonathan cleared his throat not having expected to be interrupted.

"Right… _Alouette.._ I just wanted to apologize for the way these past few years have been with..me. I have presented myself more of an enemy towards you. I'm usually a man who emphasizes in making his first impression to be a positive one. I just wanted to apologize for the ways have been between us. We never really got to know each other in the correct way and I was wondering if you wanted to change that. " He laid his eyes at her the whole time while he was saying those sentences to her and he noticed the change of her facial expression. She went from serious to a softer look.

Alouette agreed with him in terms of not precisely getting to know each other, thus immediately becoming enemies after these couple of years. This act made her feel immature and she assumed Jonathan felt the same way. She nodded and held out her hand towards him.

"Apology accepted. I also apologize for my immature gestures. " They both shook hands.

Both of them waited for each other to finish their coffee. They talked about philosophy, mathematics and the way of the mind. Alouette was able to see the passion that Jonathan expressed whenever they were on the topic of psychology. It was easy to see just how much he enjoyed the major just like she did. She caught herself blushing whenever he finished her sentences and the small gazes he gave her. Jonathan in the same way was able to see the blooming fire that he felt by her presence whenever she talked about psychology. It was recognizable through her dark eyes that she had a growing devotion. He was captivated by her knowledge of the material just as much as she was. It was then Jonathan knew his plan was slowly turning into the right direction.

It was closing hours for the café and both of them went their separate ways to study. However, before they left each other alone Jonathan suggested they got together for a partner study session a few days before their exam. Alouette was comfortable with the idea. They both said goodbye to each other; Alouette walking the opposite direction as him, not noticing the devious smirk that Jonathan had on his lips.

' _Let the games begin Miss Abraham.._ ' Scarecrow recounted as he watched her walk away, disappearing among the walls of books.

* * *

The next day Alouette took her car to the place where Arkham Asylum was in. She got out of her car and started walking towards the building with the yellow folder in her hands. Once she got inside, she went towards the front desk smiling at the receptionist.

"Hi, my names Alouette. I was informed with some missing documents for my internship application here. I came to drop them off." She handed the folder to the receptionist who accepted her paperwork.

Alouette returned to her car and started to drive off until she got up to a stop sign. When she looked at herself in he rear mirror she noticed a familiar figure walking towards the entrance of the doors.

"Crane?" She asked as if he was able to hear her.

A car honked behind her and she immediately lost sight of Jonathan. She started to drive off before the car honked at her again. In disbelief and in anger, she cursed herself...

' _You honestly thought he wanted to befriend you? You're such a naïve girl!'_

Alouette hit her wheel with the palm of her hand in reference of her distress. It was either that or honking innocent drivers on the streets. Thoughts filled with anxiety started running through her mind. She tried calming herself, but she was unsuccessful. The only way she tried to switch her presumptions was just think that he had to pay a quick visit to a ill family member, but she never seen Jonathan with a family member or even mentioned any in their earlier conversation. Yet again, their conversation was academically based, there was no certainty that he was there to be more of a obstacle for her than what he already is. The only true thing that Alouette knew was that Jonathan was going to Asylum for an unknown reason and she hoped it wasn't the reason of seeking acceptance for the internship position. She wanted to find out what the exact reason is even if meant to continue playing his fake friend game.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter! I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you guys thinking I betray you all completely. Please review! Reviews mean a lot to me and they are my driven force to continue this story!

\- X


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter of 'Ornithophobia'! I felt bad for writing a lousy chapter this week and I hope this one will at least replace the bad one from yesterday's update. I'm also going to travel this weekend so I wanted to make sure I updated for the weekend and not let you guys hanging! This one is still on the short side but I think I did a little bit better than on the previous chapter, haha. Anywyas, thank you SO much for the support with all the follows! I really enjoy writing this story!

 **All characters belong to DC Comics except for Alouette.**

 **Warning: Mild anxiety attack in the beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Background Noise**

It occurred to Alouette how much of a fraud Jonathan Crane actually was when she saw him stepping into the Arkham Asylum a few hours ago. Additionally, none of his words didn't hold any kind of truth having Alouette to be stupid enough to even hold a trust to him even if it was a small portion. The idea that he actually convinced her to be allies instead of enemies really pulled Alouette to form the conclusion that Jonathan didn't really want to be friends at all. This made her feel a form of sadness inside her because not only did she slowly learn to admire Jonathan's determination, but also he was charming to say the least. Yet, having charm can only get you so far in reality.

However, this can only be an assumption that she learned to grow a habit of. One of Alouette's biggest flaws is always jumping into conclusions and assuming the worst and she recognized it from te get go . She had the talent of not expecting the best out of things even if she was guaranteed the outcome. This only gotten worse when her father passed away and a lot of her reoccurring memories with him gave her anxiety. On the contrary, Alouette knew she had to fight off her own personal demons even if that meant being a pessimistic for the rest of her life.

She drove around the streets of Gotham, passing through the dark tunnel of the narrows making her feel the murkiness desperation of the people attach to her. She watched from the corner of her eyes the corrupted system that surrounded her, letting her form a small tear at the corner of her brown eye. Alouette had the realization that people did had it worst than her in terms of living conditions. Her mental illness was nothing compared to what these people had to go through on the daily basis. She felt that was selfish enough for thinking that her problems were bigger than the people who lived in the area. Being in the Narrows automatically gave you the end of the stick when you inherited Gotham. It was more difficult to get a job or even grant yourself a positive reputation once you placed yourself on these streets. Alouette was lucky enough to move to Gotham and already obtained money from her father to form a successful career, but none of that mattered when she saw people raging through the trash cans hungrily looking for food. The Desperation. Adrenaline for _survival._ Something that Alouette never felt before but only witnessed.

At this moment, she was at her peak and a flow of tears started breaking out from her eyes. The thought of not being able to hold herself up to her own personal standards caused her chest to tighten up. Her breakdown got even deeper into her own personal black hole when notions of her failing her dream of getting the internship and ultimately her failing her last year at Gotham University caught up to her neck and started choking her. All of her insecurities had no limits when it came to feeling unworthy; they always won the battle in the end.

Attempting to breathe in and out made her to have her shoulders tense and palms sweating up against her car wheel. She tried controlling herself only to turn radio music and forcing her dark thoughts behind her head. Jonathan's appearance had nothing to do with his approval of being an intern and she had to understand that some things were out of _her_ control. She is fortunate enough to have an education and a loving family who was still in her life and that's what fully mattered. She didn't aim to be desired. She still had the capacity to learn and fly with success. Alouette Abraham was enough. It's _enough_.

The whole time she was clenching her teeth not realizing that her knuckles were turning white from holding the wheel too tight. She finally let go and let out a deep sigh of relaxation.

The same night she decided to take Rachel a visit. She got out of her car and walked into the dormitory. She walked towards the wooden stairs and passed through several dorm rooms until she finally got to Rachel's. She knocked once until Rachel opened her door to have her enter.

"Hey Ali! How are you doing?" Rachel asked and sat down on her bed.

"I'm um doing fine, I just wanted to hang out for a bit." Alouette said, slowly wiping off the sweat out of her hands from earlier on her pants. Rachel noticed that gestured and looked up to Ali.

"Um, are you sure? You seem kinda nervous about something?" Alouette claimed to her friend that it was just a near car accident on her way here that caused her to be out of line. Rachel suspected a different thing otherwise.

"Rachel, I saw Jonathan go into Arkham Asylum after I dropped my papers. I saw him from car rear window and I immediately panicked. Do you think he knows he got the internship before me? He promised to form a friendship but I honestly-"

"Whoa, wait what?! He wants to be 'friends' ?! Ali..what?!" Rachel exclaimed with a confused look on her face, staring towards her.

"Yes, he apologized for being an asshole after these years and I thought he was being sincere. I don't know what to think, my anxiety has driven me to think things that are out of my control and I honestly don't know what to think anymore." Alouette sat down on a chair, putting her hands in front of her face. Rachel saw her friend in distress and immediately went down to confront her. All of this came out at random for Rachel and she didn't know what else to do but to listen to Alouette.

"Ali, it's okay. I'm pretty sure that had nothing to do with the status of his application. He probably went there to drop off some documents just like you did. It's okay, just breathe. You're driving yourself crazy and it's unhealthy. It's also not you. It's not the Alouette that I know." Rachel told her, soothing her back. Her friend silently breathed in and out trying to remain composure.

Alouette looked up towards her with a small beam in her eyes.

"You're right...I'm thinking about this too much. I just been too stressed with an exam coming up and notifications of my application status are soon. Everything is just too much and I can't handle all of it." She wiped a few of her last stressed tears away and stood up from the chair.

"It's okay that you can't. It's normal. Everything will be just fine. I'm very glad you came to talk to me before anything else happened." Rachel assured her.

"Come on, I know something that might cheer you up." She took Aloutte's hand and took her out the dorm having Alouette curious on what Rachel's next spontaneous move was.

* * *

Jonathan Crane walked out of the Asylum, fixing his tie while looking outside the broad nighttime. He went to make sure that all of the necessary documents were received. Fortunately, he turned everything in which made him a bit more confident in his application. He walked towards his car and got inside.

' _Are you really going to be friends with that girl, Johnny? I saw the way your eyes lit up when she mentioned the psychology of phobias.'_ Scarecrow said back of Jonathans mind.

'Just because we share a common interest it doesn't really mean _anything_. '

' _Are you sure? The way she made your hair stand behind your back told me something else.'_

'I don't think you should be telling me what I feel for this girl. She isn't that important to me. Now, be quiet, I'm about to drive and I don't need you breathing down my neck. I already have enough stress to be worry about and I don't need it while I'm driving.' Jonathan told Scarecrow with a stern voice. He took off and drove back home.

* * *

Rachel insisted to getting ice cream with Aloutte, something they usually did when they were younger whenever something bad happened in their lives. It was a quick picker upper; another reason for how grateful Alouette was towards having someone like Rachel. They finished their ice cream rather quickly and went back to their dorms to sleep.

Before Alouette went to bed she decided to take a look at her email. A little notification showed up and she saw the phrase 'Arkham Asylum' written on top of the page. She clicked on it only to see the following words stated:

 _Hello Miss Abraham,_

 _I am writing to you to congratulate on our behalf for receiving an internship position at our asylum. We were impressed with your application and your obvious dedication to psychology. Please give us a call for more information of your new hired position. Again, congratulations and welcome to the Arkham Asylum!_

It felt like fireworks exploded inside Alouettes once she finished reading the email. In fact, she read it repeatedly just to have her brain process the good news right in front of her. Although it was a bit strange to her that her notification came up this early, but she didn't care. All of the anxiety that she experienced beforehand completely disappeared. It was the happiest moment of her life and she couldn't be anymore proud of herself. She thought how Jonathan probably already opened his rejected email. At first, she felt bad but then she remembered his façade. In all honestly she couldn't hold Jonathan into that and she shouldn't be shameless pointing a finger at him. She got the position and that's all that she wanted to worry about.

Alouette slept with a smile on her face that night. It's been the first time she's been able to do that ever since her father last kissed her goodnight and put her to bed. Her happiness was real and deserved. A new opportunity was going to proceed in her life and she couldn't be happier to open the door.

* * *

On the other side of Gotham, in an apartment that looked like as if a robber came into the place. Wooden tables, chairs and paper were all over the furniture as if someone was trying to find something desperately. There was even a broken vase that had its glass pieces shattered that sparkled like infinite diamonds across the floor. A few modern paintings were scattered as if someone knocked them down and even a few dishes were smashed. The only source of light that came from the room was coming from the desktop light inside Jonathan's bedroom. He was sitting there with his head down on the table, hair completely missed out of place; shaking violently from his anger.

* * *

A/N And that's it for Chapter 4! :) I hope you guys enjoy it! I wonder what Jonathan or Scarecrow is going to do to Alouette for his revenge...Let me know what you guys think. Please review or fav/follow to show support! Thank you so much and I hope you guys have a lovely weekend; until next time.

(P.S: I'm still looking for a beta(s), just let me know in a review if you are interested in helping your gal out.)

\- X


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! I hope you guys had a good weekend! I decided to include Bruce in this one; I hope you guys won't mind. The stories will now begin to be in the timing of Batman Begins.

 **All characters except for Alouette are by DC Comics. All rights reserved to their appropriate owners.**

* * *

 **PRETEND RACHEL + BRUCE NEVER HAPPENED.**

 **Chapter 5: Like Home.**

It's been a couple of months since Alouette received the wonderful news about her new internship position at Arkham Asylum. She ended up getting good grades in all her academics and graduating at the top of her class. Her last year at Gotham University was a rewarding one compared to the past three and she never felt more ecstatic to start her psychology career. The memories flooded her mind with loyal friendships and the constant studying nights at the library. However, her "friendship" with Jonathan Crane never ideally happened. He never showed up to their study session the few days before their first exam.

Alouette remembered being left alone in the study area, looking over her watch and ended up leaving after thirty minutes have flown by with no sign of him. She had a feeling that he received the rejection email and it caused him to not want to be near her at all. She couldn't blame him for his disappointment, but she somewhat had hoped they still attempted to remain in good terms, especially when it's been a few months.

Alouette moved out of her dorm that summer and eventually got herself an apartment. She wanted to save a little bit money for other expenses so she decided to stay in the area of the Narrows. Her mother was disappointed with the idea and feared for her daughters life, but Alouette reminded her that she will always call her when she arrived safely at home. Her mother saw the excitement in her daughter's eyes when she would visit her and she knew that another spark of life transpired out of her. Her apartment was more of the minimalistic theme, something that Alouette always admired. She was one with simplistic tastes.

It was morning in Gotham and the sun raised with the clear cerulean blue surrounded it along with the feathery clouds. There a warm briskly breeze that flew around giving a sense of tranquility amongst the people of Gotham. Alouette needed to go the DA office to drop off some needed papers right after work for a new case that birthed. Rachel started working as a lawyer in the area and most of the time that Alouette went to deliver a few things it was Rachel who would assist her. They joked in calling themselves 'partners in crime' and going out with their regular coffee dates in between work shifts.

Today was a different day to Rachel since she decided to spill out the news about Jonathan Crane's appearance in Gotham after several months to Alouette. Recently, he was held accountable of malpractice as a professor in Gotham University. She didn't know the actual malpractice that he performed, but he was fired and kept from teaching in the university. This had Rachel wanting to know whether or not Crane will be seen in Alouette's work area after being kicked out from his teaching career. If that was the case, she wanted to warn her closest friend of the possibility to avoid any potential conflict.

"So you're saying he got fired for malpractice? This is so strange. Jonathan was always so responsible in terms of his work. I can't really think of an idea on how he will get fired for not doing his job right." Alouette stated to Rachel, looking down at the carpted floor with a confused look on her face.

"Well, that's what I've heard. I can't really find the true source but rumor has it that he experimented on several of his students...some kind of fear toxin of the sorts.. " Rachel told her while skimming through papers.

"Fear toxin? That is so…Frankenstein of him. " She took a seat and looked away from Rachel, thinking of the possibilities of what caused Jonathan to act such a way.

"Yes, very Frankenstein..I just wanted to tell you because I'm paranoid he will show up to the asylum and you will be there and well…the fire will erupt again." Stated Rachel while she took some paper clips from her desk and started organizing the documents she skimmed before.

"The fire vanished a long time ago. I'm pretty sure everyone should be able to get over college drama. At least I did." Alouette stood next to the window and looked towards Gotham. ' _Peace settled in for the city, at least temporarily'_ she thought to herself.

"That is also true, but you know how Crane is. Don't you remember the big scene he did when one of your professors didn't grade him 'fairly' on one of your final essays? I swore I saw the devil in those icy eyes of his when he was outside of the psychology building. " Rachel eyed at Alouette, giving her a frown.

"Yeah, well..everyone has their bad days I suppose."

"Looks like Jonathan has more of a bad life." Rachel said once she finished organizing her papers.

"Maybe." Alouette walked away from the sheer glass window and sat down in front of Rachel's desk again, putting her hand on her knee when she crosses her legs.

"I'll take it as a precaution, however I doubt it. Anyways, so what's new? Anyone or anything I should be worried about for the upcoming weeks?" Rachel's friend asked.

"There's this 'Batman' going around. He's been seen a couple of times, but he hasn't made an impact yet. I don't think you need to worry about him in all honesty, but oh-wait! I know, Bruce! Bruce is back! After all these..seven years and everyone thought he was dead. Apparently he showed up to Wayne Enterprises yesterday and decided to be the big boss again."

Alouette stopped fidgeting with her nails once she heard that name. The weight of heart immedtitaly dropped after the mention of that name. She looked up to Rachel.

 _Bruce._

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne? How..?" Alouette had a stunned look on her face and Rachel saw her mouth pierced open.

"I have no idea, but he's back and better than ever I guess." Rachel smiled at her once she saw her shocked expression, putting a hand under her chin.

"Say, you look very surprised. I'm guessing there's still some thing going on inside you with Bruce?"

"No, it's not that. I just thought…I thought he wouldn't come back after he disappeared. This is absolutely insane. I have to go and visit him there is no way he-" Alouette suddenly stopped mid sentence and looked around the room as if trying to find the rest of her words. She picked up her bag and ran out of the door telling Rachel she had to go; leaving her confused in her office.

* * *

Alouette took her car to the Wayne Manor, seeing it still standing high on the hillside. Its gothic architecture was still the same when she last visited except they added a few extra decorations on the front side of the mansion. She had no idea what gotten into her in wanting to see Bruce, but there was something about filling up the void that she had for years ever since they separated. She needed to find the reassurance that he didn't gave her. She believed the reassurance was not in words, but in fact in seeing Bruce Wayne in person again. Alouette already knew it was a crazy idea, but she was the one in taking risks.

She pulled over and got out of her car and started walking towards the home of Bruce Wayne. A couple of knocks and Alfred opened up the wooden door, with a gleam look in his eyes once he caught who she was.

"Miss Abraham! What a pleasant surprise! It's been so many years! You look lovelier as ever! Come in, Bruce will be more than happy to see you." They both walked inside the enormous manor. Alouette looked around to see the walls covered with famous paintings and the corners in accompanied with beautiful sculptors. The windows were built to surpass the darkness of the center room, letting her felt that she was in a wide-open area full of life. She remembered walking through these halls with Bruce before going to dinner with him, his arm wrapped around her waist, taking her to the blissful night.

She stood there mesmerized until she started to hear several footsteps going down the staircase. Turning around she saw Bruce. He was in his dark suit along with his grey tie; his hair slit back and having that welcoming smile on his face that she recognized. She assumed Alfred told who was waiting for him downstairs and he already went through his shock value.

"Ali, hello. " He finally got to her and gave her a small hug.

"Hi Bruce." She gave him a warm smile and he swore he saw a small twinkle in her left eye. The same one he would always see whenever they were together.

"This is such a surprise, how are you? Do you want something to drink, I can have Alfred make us something if you'd like." He motioned his body to the dining room and Alouette felt the flush of her cheeks rise.

"There's no need, I just wanted to come say hello. It's been so long and I just-" He insisted to at least sit down and have tea while they caught up with their lives.

* * *

They moved to the dining hall and sat down, drinking green tea while talking about what has been going on between them.

"I hope you're not upset about our break up. If you are, I'm still very sorry. I just couldn't do it at the moment and it was nothing personal. Especially from what the tragedy of your father, I felt such an idiot." Bruce mentioned to her while he looked at her with concern. She gave him a ressuracing smile and nodded.

"That was a long time ago, I'm not that bitter anymore, trust me." She put a strand of loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear.

"So, internship huh? How that's going? Congratulations by the way even though I'm extremely late to the news."

"Hahaha, yes. It's not really an internship anymore; I'm now officially trained and hired to be a certified psychologist in the asylum. It's so fascinating. I don't regret any of it. " He saw the same twinkle in her eye again.

"Well, I'm sure they love you. I'm very proud of you Ali. You've come so far after all you been through. I'm more than positive your father is very proud of you." His last sentence caused Alouette to smile again after finishing her last sip of tea.

"Thanks, that means a lot, especially from a play boy billionaire." Bruce rolled his eyes right when he heard the word 'playboy' come out of her mouth.

"You know that's really not me. " He said.

"I know, you're a playboy billionaire who's a _softy_." Bruce laughed at her comeback.

They spent the rest of their evening walking behind the mansion in the garden. They chatted about their old habits and now their new habits. The little dates they used to have and how much of the paparazzi devoured their sense of existence when they were together, something that Bruce was always embarrassed about. However, Alouette never minded his fame and reputation within the Gotham community. She reassured him that he made her safe, just like she was at home. They mentioned to each other the small stupid fights they used to have and how they learned so much from each other's characteristics. It was almost dusk and Alouette knew she had to get home before the moon came out.

"You should definitely come over more often, me and Alfred need more company than just each others." Bruce said once he gave her that flirty smile, putting his hands inside his dress pants.

"I'll think about it." Alouette told him while she went outside. Before she left, they exchanged an embrace. Bruce mentioned to her to call her with the same number whenever she needed something. She said goodbye to Alfred and started to head home.

* * *

"It's Dr. Crane." Jonathan peered at the receptionist, putting his glasses closer to his face.

" Yes, Dr. Crane, two-thirty appointment. Let me notify our doctor that you are here, you can take a seat if you'd like." The young receptionist motioned to the wooden chairs behind him. Instead Jonathan decided to stand and looked around the green walls that were framed with motivational posters, one of Jonathan's pet peeves. A couple of minutes later, the front desk receptionist verified his appointment with her boss and he was granted access. A small smirk escapes his lips once he was led to the way to the open office.

"Hello Dr. Crane, I'm aware you're here for your potential hire with us?" The man sitting in front of Jonathan was wearing his white coat, clear rimmed glasses that covered more of his face than necessary. He was almost bald, but he still had a few patched of grey hair that was on top of his head. The man also was skimming through some of the papers that Jonathan filled up before he came in.

"Yes sir." Jonathan said with a warm smile on his pouted lips.

"Very well, I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions before we get started on your hiring process." The doctor said.

"Perfect. "

* * *

A/N: And that's the end for chapter 5! Not that much Jonathan in this one, but I hope you guys like it! Let me know with a review/follow/favorite if I'm doing a good job so far! I promise the next chapter will have more Jonathan in it. See ya guys later!

\- X


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I hope it's still good for you. I'm very sorry for the amount of grammar errors in all of my chapters!

 **All rights reserved to DC comics. I only own Alouette.**

 ** _By the way whenever you see 'Scarecrow' that's mostly Jonathan's other side speaking (duh, of course). I want to make sure there is a line bolded different between two of them even though they're inside of the same person. Technically speaking, Jonathan switching between Scarecrow and vice versa. I want to be able to have Jonathan have the personal war with himself and his darker identity and how much control Scarecrow actually has over him. I_** ** _t'll make more sense once the chapter goes along._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Wrong floor.**

Alouette was on her feet early morning on the way to Arkham Asylum. Her black heels made the clicking sound when she walked on the concrete pathway after parking her car in the parking garage. She got inside of the building, welcomed by few of the roaming doctors and the receptionist in the front.

Returning the gentle smiles and a wave of a hand, she started to walk towards her personal office centered at the corner at the end of the hallway. As she walked and entered inside, she noticed a small note placed on top of her wooden desk. It had a few scribbles in blue ink. The handwriting looked identical to the head of the asylum. She grabbed it in order to make sure it was actually him.

 _'Hello Miss Abraham, I just wanted to notify you that you are going to have a new coworker here in Arkham Asylum. He will be arriving shortly. Thank you.'_

The last few words that were scribbled were the signature of Jeremiah Arkham.

'Hm, well that's good news.' She said to herself when she put the note inside the trash bag next to her desk; walking behind her computer. She was about to open the stack of yellow envelopes filled with patient information until she heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came a fellow coworker of hers and when she put her head up to say hello she swore she heard her heart screamed in horror.

"Hello Alouette, I just wanted to introduce you to our new psychologist who will be working alongside you. Dr. Jonathan Crane."

Scarecrow saw her gulp along with the small tremble that escaped her lip at the side of her mouth. He maliciously grinned at the sight of her. He took out his hand as if they never met before, still maliciously smirking.

'It's nice to see you again, Miss Abraham." The way he mouthed her last name sent shivers down her spine. She took his hand and they both exchanged a firm handshake.

"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Crane." His arrogant levels risen up as he nodded towards her. He loved how he completely took her out of surprise. It was absolutely hilarious to see her star-struck in such a way. It was almost as if he was completely in control of the situation in front of him. She looked scared. Just the sight of his appearance made her feel uncomfortable. He enjoyed every minute of it.

Alouette could feel his intense stare that felt like he shooting her knives at her when she looked away to greet her co-worker that came with him.

"Well, it seems like you two already know each other! How wonderful, this leaves it to be less of an awkward introduction." Her coworker said. He smiled joyfully, looking at the two of them.

"Yes, we went to the same university, studying psychology together." Jonathan answered. He quickly got rid of the image of Scarecrow on his face like a snap of his fingers.

"That's fantastic! Well I'll let you two get settled down and maybe catch up? Sounds about right? See you both."

Her coworker left her with Jonathan in order to tell him a few key points around the area. She dread knowing she was going to be in the same room as the person who probably wanted to choke the living sight of her. However, she remained calm and stared back at Jonathan who seemly looked not triggered by their reunion.

"So, Arkham Asylum?" She asked him when she started to prepare a cup of coffee. She offered him but he gentle denied.

"Yes, in the mean time. I think this will be a more appropriate home for me. Life has a funny way in reuniting people, doesn't it Miss Abraham?" She almost dropped her coffee when she felt that same fear running through her spine. She hoped he couldn't see the terror through her eyes, but in reality he saw her body language screaming in discomfort.

"Yes…yes it does." She sat down and started drinking coffee. If this were a game, Jonathan would have definitely beaten in being the one with the most intense glance. If only she knew that the earlier presence of Jonathan wasn't the real Jonathan she knew in her college years.

Alouette didn't understand on the reason why she would be afraid of the man in front of her. It wasn't as if he was armed, but he seemed the type to get rid of the person who altered his aspirations in a dangerous matter. In this case, Alouette took _his_ internship position even if she wasn't the one who had the control of the application process, but he wasn't having it.

He stared at her, jaw clenching, before he said anything else.

"If you're thinking I have any grain of hatred towards you because of an internship position, I want to remind you that is least of my worries."

She looked up at him again, gulping and then slowly nodded. Why was she so afraid of him? What was it his stiff posture and the way he looked like he was about to restrain her in her seat?

"I didn't see you after graduation. And I don't want to be sound like a pestering little girl, but I was looking forward to the nonexistent friendship we promised to have." Alouette said, giving him a sad smile towards him. She noticed a small shift of his posture as if he wasn't expecting those words.

In his mind, Jonathan didn't really care much for the young woman in front of him, but he did recall the way she made him feel after having those intellectual conversations they had in the café. He hasn't been with anyone who offered the same level of intellect as him other than professors and for that he caught interest in her. However, Scarecrow thought differently. His other side forced him to think of her as a little mouse for his experiment. All those nights of him crawling around his bed, hating the whispers that haunted him in his sleep. He couldn't take advantage of Alouette especially in such a evil way. She was one of the few who actually conversed with him. Even though she looked like a deer about to be run over, he sympathized with her. She actually gives him the time of a day to talk without hurrying away in being physically close to him and for that he admired her compassionate personality. He had to be true to himself, he was ashamed for not delivering his promise, but Scarecrow had other plans for her in mind that he didn't had the heart to perform.

"I feel the same way. I apologize for the immaturity I gave to you. I'm afraid I already gave a poor impression on you."

"You didn't. You're still the genius." She corrected him.

Alouette didn't mind of what already has happened between them. She was the type to remove grudges whenever they were necessarily and at this point she has grown up from her college days. She was content that Jonathan felt the way too; having her fear of him disappear behind her.

* * *

She eventually led him to the ways of the asylum, introducing to the different rooms and areas where she usually spent her time with patients in. He complimented her in knowing her ways and she would usually blush at his charming comments. She wasn't surprised that Jonathan was a gentleman from the very start, but she knew something was off with him at the same time. She usually ignored those doubts in her mind. It wasn't normal to meet a gentleman like him nowadays especially in a city like Gotham.

Their reunion ended shortly after she was done showing him his new work area that was located across from her office. She offered if he needed any help to settle in but he kindly rejected.

He let her go back to her office and once she did she noticed that she had a patient to check up on in 10 minutes. She decided to head the cells earlier than usual and began working.

* * *

Jonathan could feel Scarecrow itching him inside of his head, nagging him to make the move in inviting Alouette for a 'surprise', but Jonathan held more control over himself than his other identity had over him. He needed to learn to be the real Jonathan in front of her, not the inner monster inside that caused her to be frightened when he saw her in the beginning.

He knew if he did perform any mistreatment towards her, she would defense herself no matter the consequences. That brought a little spark of light inside of him. He never witnessed a young woman to be radiantly intelligent as Alouette and he didn't like to lie to himself that he wasn't attracted to her. He hardly ever had been the type to be infatuated over a woman for her body. To his surprise, he was more attracted to the workings of her insightful mind instead of Scarecrows intentions for her. Alouette was peculiar to him and he wanted to dig more than what she allowed him to see.

' _Don't ruin this for me.'_ Jonathan whispered darkly once he sat down onto his office chair. He took off his framed glasses and leaned over to his chair glancing up to the white ceiling above him. His crystal blue eyes darted to the small detailing of the wallpaper on the walls.

' _I can't make any promises, Johnny...'_ He heard the dark anonymity whisper back.

* * *

Later that day Alouette was told that Gotham police were able to capture the man who killed Bruce Wayne's parents. When she was done with the patients she had to see, she got up to her car and started driving to Gotham's courthouse. Once she was out she noticed a tall figure in a long draped coat with dark hair resting on the sides of his head. She was able to recognize that it was Bruce.

However, once she started walking towards him a flock of photographers started running towards the opposite direction, blocking her path. Their cameras were instantly flashing once a woman starting shouting that Bruce's parents murder was coming out from the side causing a clamoring scene. The mass of photographers almost tripped Alouette until she noticed that Bruce started walking towards Joe Chills. Attempting to push around the horde of people, she was about to go over to Bruce until an ear piercing gun shot ran all the walls outside of the court house. She saw Bruce stopped In the middle of his tracks. She took the opportunity to run towards him and grasped his arm.

"Come on Bruce, we don't need to see this." She told him, looking back at the dead Chills in front of them. Bruce had a shocked expression on his face and he took her hand off of his arm.

"I do." He firmly told her.

* * *

After seeing the murder of Joe Chills, Alouette was giving a ride to Bruce. She explained to him the real person who was behind the constant crimes of Gotham: Falcone. Bruce was stubborn enough to not understand the corruption of Gotham after not being here for seven years. She needed him to see the change of the city after his parents death.

Driving to the inner streets of the Narrows, she pointed to Bruce the corruption that criminals have left after the wayne tragedy. Bruce saw the struggling citizens of Gotham that he did not know about, raging his own inner turmoil.

"Bruce, your parents did not tolerate injustice. They were _good_ people, the people that Gotham _needed_. Falcone is no mystery to the police department. We already know where he is. But as long as he keeps the bad people rich and the good people scared, no one will touch him. What chance does Gotham have if the people don't do anything? " Alouette eyed to Bruce, parking in front of Falcone's spot. Bruce held his head back to the car seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm not one of your _good_ people, Alouette." He told her.

She instantly got confused at his statement and asked him what he meant. By the time he was about to answer, she saw a glimpse of a small gun in his hands. She suddenly slapped the side of his face.

"I've been wanting to kill him after all these years." He told her with a irritated look.

" **Your father** would be ashamed of you." She told him, a hint of anger and sadness. Alouette knew she hit a soft spot, but she didn't mind. She wanted to have Bruce learn his lesson and knowing the difference between justice and revenge. She wanted those notions implanted into his head and remembering which of his family symbolized and which one he needed to remain not planted in his family line.

She left Bruce into the dark alley in front of Falcone's spot; leaving him deciding to go inside of the bar. Little did he know he was going into his own disappointment.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for chapter 6!

Let me know if I'm doing a good job and if you enjoy the story so far with a review/fav/follow! See you guys in the next chapter!

\- X


	7. Author's Note

_Authors Note:_

Hey guys,

I've noticed a lot of errors in my previous chapter(s) and I sincerely hate myself for it. I really want to improve my story because at the point I feel like I'm not giving it to my full potential. I still want to continue my story but sometimes I feel like I do not own up to my own expectations; leading it to discouragement. This probably seems like I am whining, but at the end of the day I'm really insecure about my own fan fiction writing especially after coming back after 6 years.

I guess you can say that I want to hear feedback from anyone who is reading this right now and what you think truly about my story and mention anything that needs to be improved. I feel like I should just delete it and then find a beta (if I do) in the meantime and come back with an improved story.

I want my readers to deserve the **best** and I'm willing to do _anything_ that will help my story become genuine and a good read.

So please, don't hesitate. I accept criticism and I will definitely take any feedback.

In the meantime, **thank you so much** for reading and sticking with me in writing this story. You guys are amazing.

\- X


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey lovely people! I'm back! I hope you had a wonderful weekend. Here's a chapter to get you started this week :) Shout out to the lovely Guest who left me a review encouraging me to continue on with the story! Your review really brightened my day and convinced me to continue. Thank you so much!

And thank you to everyone else who reads and is enjoying this story!

 **All rights reserved to DC comics. The only thing I own is my OC, Alouette.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Background Noise**

Alouette sighed weakly when she looked down on the papers in front of her. A small frown was placed on her lips and she moved a strand of her hair putting it into place behind her ears. But before she hurled into another workload, she heard a small knock outside of her office door. She welcomed the unknown guest in and hovered the papers elsewhere.

"You look stressed." Jonathan said, adjusting his tie.

"Well, psychology can be sometimes draining. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to be the one in a white room." She mentioned to him with a small chuckle.

He was taken back by her humor and nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. Psychology can also be draining for me too, but I remember what I'm usually here for, my passion for psychopharmacology. " Jonathan told her. He took a seat down in front of her desk and put his hand on his right knee. He saw her in her natural beauty, noticing she wasn't a fan of makeup. Even though he knew she worked long hours in the office, only a slim of darkness creased under her eyes, but Jonathan was able to see the brownness in her irises that gave out a hint of light; diminishing her bags. He noted loose baby hair curls that ran down her ears, framing her oval-shaped face.

"Oh that's right! I remember you were one of the few in specializing in college. That's an interesting approach, I'm happy you were able to find something less generalized." She told him with an exciting smile striking her cheeks. Jonathan felt a little click inside of him and he gripped the ends of the chair, holding himself stiffly.

"Thank you. I came here to ask you a question, actually."

"What is it?" She looked at him with curious welcoming eyes, making him more unsettled. He wasn't used to having someone be in his presence longer than 5 minutes let alone make him feel like a person.

"I-I was wondering if you are content with the idea of being invited to dinner sometime this week, maybe even tonight if that was good for you. To help with my poor first impression and at least repay you for all those years of my arrogance." She saw him mumble the last few words, causing her cheeks to flush in a pale pink. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"That will be a good idea, it means a lot being invited to dinner from the all-time genius, thank you." She poked fun at him and wrote down a reminder on her yellow post it note. She then placed it on the corner of her computer screen. Jonathan gave into the joke and smirked.

"Very well. I just came here for that, I'll leave you to work then." He got up, pushed back his glasses and waved a small goodbye to her.

* * *

Once Jonathan got out of room, he exhaled deeply. Walking immediately to his office, he shut down to his chair and brushed his hand to his hair.

' _What in the hell was **THAT?**!' Scarecrow voiced loudly at him._

'That was me having a decent conversation with a young woman without _you_ interfering. "

He heard a dark chuckle in the back of his mind and he stiffened again. Jonathan tried to remain calm, but he started to get anxious.

' _Oh Johnny…JOHNNY!'_ He heard the voice inside his head scream at him. He twitched in his chair and he bolted his hands to grip the sides of the chair again.

"I want to live a normal life. I can't have you inside my head." He told Scarecrow.

' _Don't you remember why I'm here? I'm here to help you motivate yourself in continuing your father's plans. The toxin. After all these years, we were best buddies, but now you decided to be boring, like the rest of the wits in Gotham.'_

"I didn't sign myself to be clinically insane. I wanted to help my father, but I didn't want _you_ inside of me and controlling my every move!"

' _I never did control your every move; you despised this girl, didn't you? In those past several years, your blood will boil with just the mention of her name. What makes it so different now!?'_

"She actually treats me like a normal person. She doesn't see me as an arrogant bastard anymore. I did not like her existence at a point in my life, but her intelligence and overall forgiving personality is something that I have been unable to come through nowadays. She actually gave me a _chance_. Why are you belittling me!?" Jonathan gritted his teeth and the knuckles

' _I'm not belittling you, Johnny…I'm trying to have you open your eyes for once and make you listen to the stupidity that comes right out of your mouth!'_

Jonathan winced as if he can hear the identity screaming in front of him in person. The memories of his abusive grandmother hurled into his brain like the circling waves of a sea storm. He took his head into his hands and dropped his eyesight to the blue carpet. He tried to remain calm as he felt a clear tear drop ooze out of his left eye. It fell to the carpet, leaving only a dark mark of its shape.

Jonathan's lips started shaking, but he remained to start calming down. He went back up to his original position and looked around to see the files he needed to organize. Taking the papers to his hands, he went back to work, avoiding anymore conflict with Scarecrow like a click of a switch.

* * *

An eerie atmosphere started to fly over the city of Gotham. A few streetlights illuminated the area of the Narrows highlighting the parked cars that were in the darkened solid streets. There were a few puddles of rain that made the roads look like a glittery golden color. Perhaps the puddles that came from the rain were the only things that shine in the area of the Narrow, at least it seemed like it to Alouette. A few people were walking around, no faces shown underneath the hoods of their raincoasts.

Alouette was on her way to get ready for her dinner with Jonathan until she had the idea to visit the old apartment that her parents lived in when she was a small child; before her father started to make a living. She remembered the area briefly and she knew it was abandoned based on what her mother told her a couple years back when she was still in school. They never really went back to the old place, but Alouette wanted to redeem her childhood memories as a way to escape from her daily activities.

She got out of her car and walked upstairs to apartment. It was awfully abandoned and there was nothing left of it except for the few pieces of broken glass from past burglaries and the dishes that her family left. She looked around to see how it was completely trashed and she assumed people who didn't have money to live anywhere else in Gotham inherited the area after her. The electricity wasn't even working and she noticed it when she tried to turn on the main living room light.

When she slowly started walking to the middle of the room, she saw a mustard cushion chair with small toys. She looked closer, bending down and noticing they were stuffed animals. It was strange to see these toys in the middle of the room, as if someone placed them here to leave it for a child. She didn't recall a bunny rabbit as one of her playmates as a little girl. She stood up to see that the chair was placed perfectly in front of the windows.

Again, slowly walking towards the windows she saw no one except for the emptiness of the Narrows and the glistening of the rain dropping on her fingertips as she reached her hand towards the air. She wanted to close her eyes until she heard a couple of footsteps above her head. She quickly ran and hid inside a grimy closet.

Her brown eyes urgently looked inside to see a towering figure enter the room through the window where she previously was standing. He looked around and she held her breath in order to not have him find her hiding.

He was tall and had a figure of a bat. She wasn't able to have a clear depiction of his face since it shielded by a onyx colored masked, covering half of his notable features. She attempted to stood still inside of the closet as she watched the unknown man roam around; an ambience of pure darkness surrounding him.

 _Batman?_ She silently thought to herself.

He crouched down in front of the same chair she encountered and he picked up a stuffed animal, expecting it, until the opening of the front door was heard. She saw him quickly disappear into the shadows near the kitchen.

Alouette held her breathe one more time until she gasped when she recognized the person who was leading the group of two men.

The figure was no other than Jonathan Crane. He was holding a flashlight and carefully looking around the surroundings of the damped room. The two other men she did not recognized by face, but they were carrying large gallons of gasoline. She winced of the thought of having her childhood home burned to the ground, alighting her innocence.

"Get rid of all traces" Jonathan said to the two men. Alouette didn't recognize his voice by the moment he said his order. It was spoken with a sinister tone; making the hairs behind of her neck perk up. He face wasn't lit up like she usually witness when she sees him in Arkham. He looked cynical, completing off putting.

The flashlight was glowing on the chair filled with the toys.

His eyes lost sight of it and he went to look at the opened window where Batman entered. Alouette assumed that Jonathan was here before and remembered not having the windows open.

He walked closer to the open dormers, suspiciously looking around, probably for the Batman. Alouette was forcing herself to breathe slowly until she heard a crash of shards of glass inside of the bathroom. She held her hand to her face to not let any more noise come out. Her other hand was shaking in fear, still, she remained in her hiding horror.

Suddenly, Jonathan's companion was stumbled by the Batman. He was punched unconscious, groaning silently to his agony. She lost sight of Jonathan until she saw him wearing a rag onto his head, revealing the form of a Scarecrow.

She arched closer to the small openings of the closet to see the events that were occurring in front of her. A gas was filled into the air between Batman and Scarecrow, making Batman trip on a bottle of beer. He waved his gloved hands around to get rid of the traces of the gas that erupted in front of him.

"Aw, having trouble?" Jonathan said to Batman as he turned his head slightly to him; who had difficulty in remaining his balance. He fell to the ground in front of Jonathan.

"Take a sit, have a _drink_.." Jonathan spilling the remaining's of the beer bottle onto Batman.

The bat figure struggled to push off with whatever was making him not stand on his feet correctly. He was tripping on his own feet and even worse with alcohol in his eyes.

"You look like a man who takes himself too seriously.." Jonathan said, revealing more of his threatening tone. She was in shocked to see this side of him, especially towering over the Batman himself.

Alouette had the urge to run up and stop Jonathan from hurting anyone until Jonathan was holding a lighter in between his fingers, ready to erupt the fire. Her eyes grew bigger in the sight of his darker identity.

"You want my opinion? I think you need to **_lighten up_**." He threw the lighted lighter over Batman, emission-growing flames onto the suited body. The flares caused Alouette to gasp in terror, seeing him fall backwards outside of the windows.

Jonathan quickly ran out of the apartment, leaving the two other men behind.

Her hand was still shaking from the events and she desperately ran out to see where the vigilante has landed. She looked downward to see him, faintly on his back. He was coughing loudly and he urgently went back up to his feet again. He started walking towards the end of the corner, forcing his feet to go along with his dragging body.

Alouette ran as fast as she can outside to help him. When she got outside, his body vanished. Taking one last look to the end of the corner where he supposedly ended up being, there were oddly no traces of him. She stood there, blinking, and thinking to herself if she _really_ seen what she just perceived. Small groups of people were looking in the same direction as her, whispering to each other questions. At this point, she didn't want to attend dinner alongside with Jonathan, but she knew that she needed answers. In the same time, she didn't want to make her presence known in the events that just happened if it was truly him. What would Jonathan be doing in her old home? In what was all those stuffed animals doing there? Was Jonathan in part of something that was known to anyone else except for him and his allies? Was it really Jonathan that she witnessed to burn off the Batman? She questioned her sanity when she reached to her car and started driving to the restaurant where they agreed to meet later.

Images of the past events ran through her head when she parked in front of the building of the Italian restaurant. She waited fifteen minutes to get a hold of herself, making sure she didn't look like she got out of a potential murder scene. Locking her car and walking towards the doors, she brushed off dust from her dress. The hostess welcomed her and she verified her reservation of two.

Tonight will be the night where she will know mysterious Jonathan Crane like the back of her hand.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 7! Tell me your predictions of what Chapter 8 will be? Will Jonathan come forward about what he has been up to? Or will Alouette be seen as a problem to Jonathan after slowly getting on his soft side? Let me know how I did with this chapter with a review/follow/or a fav! See you guys next chapter!

\- X


End file.
